Scars
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Akito shows up at Sanas balconey window with bruises and cuts? Is it his sister? His father! Or his future step mom!


Me: :D KODOCHA! MUAHAHHA!

Akito: ….shut up…

Me: T^T Akito-kun…

Sana: Akito, you are going to apologize!

Akito: …..hm, fine. Im sorry… that your so ugly.

Me: T^T…..WAH!

Sana: AKITO!

Akito: Fine im sorry and I wont ever do it again…

Me: ^^ Great, on with the story!

_And so we begin…._

It was midnight, and Sana sat on her bed, her thoughts drifting to Akito.

_The boy had come into class with a bruise on his face. Being the young curious girl she is, Sana walked up to him with worried eyes. He glared at her, telling her with his eyes that she doesn't need to know. She spoke anyway, and brought her right hand to rub his face. He winced and pulled away from her but she grabbed onto him again. He turned to look at her._

"_What do you want Sana…" he asked._

"_Tell me… what happened… is it… your new stepmom?" Akito' s eyes widened at the word "stepmom" and than he shut his eyes. His dad is scheduled to remarry this cruel lady who worked in his office. She calls herself Sakura Montoya. _

"_Yeah… she hit me again…" he muttered._

_Sana grabbed his hands, "Akito, if you ever need me, you can come over. I have a balcony window and if you ever need to talk theres a ladder by my balcony that you can use."_

_He smiled and hugged her, than the bell rang and he went home._

She smiled. Maybe things had gotten better between him and his stepmom? She opened her eyes and smiled at the thought. No more sad Akito coming into class with scars. No more bad attitude.

TAP TAP

'Whats that? It cant be…' she thought as she went to her balcony. She opened her window, and Akito sat there, cuts all over his body. Akito was shaking, and Sana took his hand, and sat him in a nearby chair. She took off his shirt and got out a first aid kit. She washed the wounds on his arms, than his chest. She bandaged every cut, scratch and bruise. She went up to his face and cleaned the cuts. When she was done he looked up at her.

"Sakura…. She…. " He laid his head in his lap and he cried. Sana walked over and put her arms over him and hugged him.

"Sana, can I stay here for the night…? Please?"

"Sure," she smiled, "No problem."

They both crawled into the covers and starred at each other.

"Sana…. I don't want to go back…"

"You have too. Even if shes not your family, your dad and sister are. You love them right?"

"Yeah…."

"Than, go back to them. Than your dad will see the curella devill that woman really is."

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. She turned red, and thanked herself for turning off the light.

"Thank you Sana…." He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pulled back. His eyes closed and he fell asleep.

She was really red now. Sure, he had kissed her many times before, but this time it was different. She actually felt something. She lay her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Morning

The next morning they both woke and changed into new clothes. She had Rei, her manager and EX-BOYFRIEND, take them to school. When they got out of the car Akito stopped. His stepmom was standing at the front of the school. And she looked angry. She was with his father.

Akito and Sana glanced at each other. Sana slid her hand into his, and gave it a squeeze. He smiled, and held onto her hand, and they both walked toward the . Evil Lady .

"Akito, you didn't come home last night, why?" Asked his father.

"Ask HER." Said Akito, pointing (With his other hand ;) ) to Sakura.

"What! Don't blame your mother!" his father said foolishly.

"His not lying Hayama-san, he came to me last night with bruises, scratches, and scars from HER!" said Sana.

The older man looked at the woman. "Sakura, I deserve an explanation!"

"Hayama-kun," she whined, "I didn't do anything!"

"HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THESE CUTS AND BRUISES YOU CRAZY MONKEY!" asked Sana, as she ripped off the bandages.

"KYA! SANA THAT HURTS!" shouted Akito.

His fathers eyes widened, he looked back at Sakura. "You, you did this to my son?"

"ITS HIS FAULT! HE SAID I WOULD NEVER REPLACE THE ONE YOU LOVED! THAT I WOULD ONLY BE A REPLACEMENT! I WONT LOOSE TO SOME DEAD WOMAN!"

SLAP

Her eyes widened, she look down only to see…

Akito…

He had slapped her, and now he was trembling with rage.

"Don't you dare, speak ill of my mother. She was a better woman than you could ever be!" he shouted, than ran off.

"Akito! Come back! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Sana running after him. He stopped and turned around to face her. She stopped and starred into his eyes. He inched closer, she stepped backward. He took her wrist and pulled her forward, claiming her lips one again into another breath taking kiss. Her eyes widened and than closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He pulled back and she whimpered.

Behind them was Akito's father, and lady evil. Both with shocked faces.

Akito smiled, "That's the frist time I've kissed you and you kissed me back."

She blushed, it was so embarrassing!

"JERK!" she got out her hammer and smashed him in the head, sending him flying into their homeroom.

In class

"Um, Akito? Are you okay?" Asked Tsuyoshi.

"U-Uh… I dunno. She hit me pretty hard that time…" than he fainted.

Me: xD You got knocked to the moon….

Akito: Shut up old hag…

Me: T^T D: NOOOOOO! *evil glare* SMASHTH! *hits with hammer* ^^ Remember, I don't own this anime! Or the characters!

Sana: I OWN AKITO! SO ALL YOU STUPID FANGIRLS BETTER LAY OFF… : )


End file.
